Rise of the Phoenix
Rise of the Phoenix ist eine Fernsehserie, die voraussichtlich 2013 erstmals ausgestrahlt wird. Bisher ist erst wenig zu dieser Serie bekannt. Geschichte Der Name und die Drehorte deuten daraufhin, dass die Serie in der Stadt "Phoenix, Arizona" spielen wird. Während der Dreharbeiten zu Neue Autos fahren gut in Phoenix wurden bereits Probeaufnahmen für diese neue Fernsehserie gemacht. Ob und wie sich diese Serie an das Ende von Die Insel-Cops anschließen wird, ist noch unklar. Bisher ist nur bekannt, dass es in der Pilotfolge um die Entführung eines Linienbusses geht. Episoden (Serie) 1. Staffel (2011) Im Zeichen des Phoenix (engl. Titel "Path of the Phoenix") * Bisher ist nur bekannt, dass es um eine Busentführung in Phoenix, Arizona geht. Der deutsche Titel passt nicht so ganz zur Story. Phoenix aus der Asche (engl. "Back to the Ashes") * Der Titel ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass der Phoenix in der Mythologie nach dem Tod aus der Asche wiedergeboren wird. Diese Folge spielt in Washington, D.C. Flammenvogel vs. Eisvogel (engl. "Phoenix vs. Hummingbird") * Der deutsche Titel macht aus dem Kolibri (engl. "Hummingbird") einen Eisvogel. Dadurch geht aber auch die Verbindung zu den Nazca-Linien verloren, die das Markenzeichen der Terrorgruppe sind, die in dieser Folge die Hauptrolle spielen. Diese Folge spielt in San Diego, Kalifornien Herz in Flammen (engl. "Ignite my Fire") * Mit dieser Folge endet die nur vier Episoden lange Kurzserie. Diese Folge spielt in Chicago, Illinois. 2. Staffel Rot wie Schnee (engl. "Winter Games") * Eine Terroristengruppe will mit gezielten Sprengungen tödliche Lawinen auslösen, die die Stadt Aspen zerstören sollen. Neben der Stadt Aspen wird diese Folge auch in Denver spielen. Ein Auto ist kein Spielzeug (engl. "No fooling around with my girl") * In dieser Folge wird eine psychisch kranke Frau den Dienstwagen von Björn stehlen und fast zu Schrott fahren. Diese Folge findet in Atlanta, Georgia statt. Björn allein in Hollywood (engl. "Björn Goes to Hollywood") * Als in Hollywood in einem renommierten Filmstudio Drohbriefe eingehen und wenig später eine Schauspielerin durch einen Sabotageakt getötet wird, wird die Spezialeinheit Phoenix gerufen, um weitere Anschläge zu verhindern und den Saboteur zu finden. Diese Folge spielt in Hollywood, Kalifornien. Kinofilme Rise of the Phoenix: Olympic Spirit * Es wird jetzt doch einen Kinofilm geben. Er wird 12 Jahre nach dem Ende von Die Insel-Cops spielen, also in etwa im Jahre 2022. Neben Björn und Lars wird ein neuer Charakter auftauchen, nämlich Lars' 12-jährige Adoptivtochter Victoria. Dienst-Fahrzeuge Chevrolet Caprice Police Interceptor (1. Staffel) In den meisten Szenen, in denen das Taxi und der Bus vorkommt, taucht auch ein Chevrolet Caprice Police Interceptor auf. Möglicherweise der Dienstwagen eines zweiten Hauptcharakters. Ford Police Interceptor Stealth (1. Staffel) Das offizielle Dienstfahrzeug in Rise of the Phoenix. Wer das Auto fährt, ist noch unbekannt. Kann sich als Zivilfahrzeug tarnen. Ford Fusion Hybrid Police Interceptor (2. Staffel) Es wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Björn in Staffel 2 ein anderes Fahrzeug fahren wird. Trivia * Es gab bis jetzt vier Trailer. Im ersten Trailer ging es um die Pilotfolge. Man hat für den Trailer aber nur Szenen mit Fahrzeugen verwendet. Deshalb sind keine Charaktere zu erkennen und zu dem Zeitpunkt war die Rückkehr von Björn Sörensen als Hauptdarsteller noch nicht bestätigt. * Im aktuellsten Trailer wurden ausschließlich Szenen mit dem neuen Ford Police Interceptor Stealth verwendet. Auch dieses Mal wurden keine Charaktere gezeigt, um nicht zu verraten, wer das Auto fahren wird. Fans vermuten, da man die Rückkehr von Lars Klaasen geheimhalten will, dass dies das Dienstfahrzeug von Lars Klaasen wird. * Der dritte Trailer zeigt Ausschnitte aus dem Kinofilm. Es tauchen erstmals Björn Sörensen, Lars Klaasen und Victoria Klaasen auf. * Der letzte Trailer vor dem Start der Serie im deutschen Fernsehen ist eine Preview zu "Back to the Ashes". Dort wird gezeigt, dass es um eine Serie von Terroranschlägen in der amerikanischen Hauptstadt Washington geht, deren Attentäter Björn zu finden versucht. ** Einige Szenen wurden in Berlin gedreht. Der Regisseur gab aber bekannt, dass dies das allerletzte Mal war, dass die Produktionsfirma in Deutschland gedreht hat (die in Deutschland gedrehten Szenen des Kinofilms waren schon vorher fertig) ** Einige Aufnahmen wurden im Millenium Park von Chicago gedreht. Das Washington, was man im Fernsehen sieht, ist also eigentlich Chicago. Dies wurde als Drehort gewählt, da es in Chicago einige "grüne" Ecken gibt und es deshalb optisch ganz gut passt. * Eine amerikanische Fanseite berichtet, dass das Drehteam in "Rosslyn, Virginia" entdeckt wurde. * Das Drehteam wurde auch in San Francisco entdeckt. Man glaubte anfangs, hier wurden Szenen für "Rise of the Phoenix" gedreht, tatsächlich aber entstand in San Francisco die Anfangsszene von "Gordon's Bullets with Crisis" und "Space Galaxies 2: New Century" * Anders als ursprünglich geplant wird es nun doch eine 2. Staffel geben.